


Tease It

by roosterteethrambles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterteethrambles/pseuds/roosterteethrambles
Summary: After Gavin’s constant subtle attempts to tease you publicly throughout the podcast, you get revenge. (Originally published 11/03/14)





	

You were watching the podcast live from your apartment. As Burnie, Gus, Michael and Gavin discussed their favourite moments from Halloweens past, Gavin grinned widely. “One time, I was out and I met this girl and she was absolutely mullered, right, and it was coming up to Halloween. She comes up to me and she goes, "You know, if you were completely purple you’d be such a good Count von Count!” And then I didn’t speak to her the rest of the night. So it comes to Halloween and the same bar’s doing this event so I thought. Why bloody not? Went as Count von Count, didn’t I!“

"The fucking vampire from Sesame Street?!” Gus asked, laughing.

“Yeah! So I’m all painted purple, hair’s sprayed black and gelled back, I’m wearing this suit and cape and I’ve got fangs. So I’m just standing there with - was it you?” Gavin pointed to Michael, who nodded. “And someone taps me on the shoulder saying, ‘One Jaegerbomb! Ah ah ah.’ in the Count’s voice. Turned around, it’s the same girl offering me a drink!”

“Was she, like, Big Bird?!” Burnie asked, amused.

“No, no! I think she was a…Fuck, I don’t remember. Anyway, yeah. That was a fun night,” Gavin smirked, winking to the camera.

That asshole. He knew you’d be watching. He knew you’d be blushing right now. He probably expected you to get all flustered but no. This time you were going to get your own back for every time he teased you.

You texted him: Fuck you, I was Ezio! And it certainly was fun, especially when the party continued back at mine. Remember? ;)

You watched Gavin’s eyes flicker down at his phone screen as it buzzed. Licking his lips, he smiled coyly. “Sorry. Apparently, Y/N was Ezio. Guess I kind of got sidetracked that night,” he smirked.

You glared at the screen, hoping he could feel it. It was on. The serial texting began:

To: Gavin - What can I say? I’m good at what I do.  
To: Gavin - God, that was a good night, though.  
To: Gavin - Remember how you first kissed me, when you got me against the wall and just fucking ravished me? And you whined at how I’d left a mark on your neck for your friends to notice in the morning?  
To: Gavin - You couldn’t keep your fucking hands off me after that, could you? Even when you introduced me to your friends, your hands were always wandering subtly.  
To: Gavin - And then the cab ride home, if that driver hadn’t made you wear your seatbelt I’m pretty sure you’d have jumped me there and then.  
To: Gavin - Man, I can’t stop thinking about how your hands moved when I was trying to unlock the door, how badly you wanted to touch me everywhere, running your hands all around me and kissing my neck and fuuuuuuuuuck.  
To: Gavin - Even the thought of you is turning me on, goddamn.

The conversation on the podcast continued. “So wait, Y/N was the girl who said you remind her of the Count?” Burnie asked.

“Yeah! She, uh…” Gavin looked back down at his phone and pressed his lips together, shifting in his seat. “Well, we hit it off pretty much immediately.”

“Everything okay there, Gav?” Burnie asked, noticing his growing discomfort.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Gavin’s cheeks flushed as he glanced down at his phone again.

To: Gavin - You don’t look okay, Gav. You look like you need me to get on my knees for you and take your big, hard cock all in my mouth.  
To: Gavin - You look like you want to hold me still by my hair while you fuck my face until I’m taking you all in. Fuck, I’m touching myself right now just thinking about it.  
To: Gavin - Here I am, just sat in nothing but that set of underwear you love so much, and all I want is for you to come back and fuck me like you did on that first night.  
To: Gavin - Please come home, Gavin, I need it to be you touching me, I want you to make me scream your name, just please get back here.

From: Gavin - You little tease. On my way.

Looking down at your body as you sat on the couch in one of Gavin’s RT shirts and your pajama shorts, you wondered how Gavin would react when he got in. You noticed that as Burnie and Gus wrapped the podcast up, he had excused himself early and left the set. You giggled to yourself, setting the laptop aside and texting Gavin once more.

To: Gavin - Hurry back! I don’t know how much longer I can keep going without you.

You could hear Gavin fumbling to get the door open. When it flung open, Gavin was still looking at his phone. You could see the arousal in his face. When he looked up and saw you laying on the couch, his eyes narrowed. You grinned sweetly, “Hi, Gav! How was the podcast?”

Gavin strode over to you, leaning over you. “What the fuck was this then?” He waved his phone at you.

You shrugged. “You’re always so cocky when you talk about us. Figured you needed taking down a peg or two,” you smirked.

Gavin straddled you, his face so close to yours you could feel his heavy breath. “You shouldn’t have done that,” he growled.

“Oh yeah?” You pushed yourself up the couch a little, your lips just ghosting his. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Gavin grabbed the back of your head and kissed you passionately. He shuffled his legs back and slipped his hands up your shirt. His hands reached up and cupped your breasts, squeezing hard. You gasped, digging your fingernails into his shoulder. His mouth latched onto your neck, sucking and biting until he was happy with the bruises he was leaving you. His lifted his jaw to your ear and ordered, “Bedroom. Now.” He climbed off you and led you to the bedroom. The moment you both got in the door, he pinned you to the wall and kissed you hard. He tugged at the shirt you were wearing, pulling it over your head with such force you thought he’d rip it. “You think you can just - say those things, huh? Think you can outsmart your master there?” Gavin snarled. His hand slid down under your shorts, his fingers instantly finding your clit and rubbing it in circles.

You let out a soft 'oh’, throwing your head back. “I’m s-sorry, master…” You breathed. “Just wanted…To make you feel like I do…When you tease me like that…” You moaned as he plunged two fingers deep inside you.

“Oh, little one…” his free hand ran down your arm, “you don’t think I’m always thinking about your body, even when I can’t have it? Or craving those noises you make?” He curled his fingers, eliciting a high-pitched whimper. Gavin bit his lip. “Yes, just like that. You drive me crazy, little one. Now it’s my turn.”

You lean in to kiss him hard. “Please, master, please drive me crazy,” you begged.

He gave a soft chuckle. “I think I’m already doing that,” he smirked. He moved both his hands to your hips and guided you over to stand next to the bed. Taking your hands in his own, he pressed your palms against his tenting crotch. “I did like the sound of you taking me all in, though,” he hinted to you.

Nodding and never breaking eye contact with him, you knelt down while he undid his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down. Gavin ran his tip along your bottom lip; you could taste the precum leaking from it already. You opened your mouth readily, taking it into your mouth. Gavin threw his head back with a guttural moan. You ran your tongue around his cock, gradually getting deeper. You squeezed your left thumb in your fist - something Lindsay once drunkenly disclosed to you - and that gave you the extra push you needed to take Gavin fully in your mouth. He held your head in place as he fucked your mouth relentlessly. You moaned around his dick and his grip tightened.

He soon pulled himself out, and you couldn’t help but pout. You knew how much Gavin loved knowing just how much you loved his cock. “Was that not good enough, master?” you asked sadly. Gavin never could resist the innocent, self-conscious character.

Gavin bent down to pepper kisses all over your face. “Not at all, little one, you’re so good. But I’m not letting you make me cum without teaching you a lesson first.” He turned you round, pushing you down so you were bent over the bed. Leaning over behind you, he muttered, “I’m going to take these off,” he hooked his thumbs into your shorts, “and then you’re going to fuck yourself until I say otherwise. Okay?” You nodded. He pulled down your shorts, letting out a long breath at the sight. “Forget something, little one?” he asked, his palms running around your ass cheeks before slapping one.

You bit down on your lip, already weakening from touching yourself. “O-on purpose. For you, master.”

“God, I fucking love it when you call me that,” Gavin moaned. He reached over to grab a condom from the nightstand, rolling it on and lining himself up. “You can stop now, little one.” Moments after you moved your hand away, he was pressing against your entrance. He revelled in your whimpers, placing one hand on your shoulder. He pressed into you without warning, digging his fingernails in. You could tell he was smirking as you screamed out, grabbing the sheets. He continued to pound into you, grabbing both your hips as he fucked you harder. Just as you started to feel your orgasm building, he pulled out. “Bed. On back. Now.”

Even Gavin sounded desperate by this point. As you obeyed, he reached into one of his drawers and pulled out two ties. Pinning your arms up over your head, he looped each tie around each wrist and then the headboard, tying you to the bed. Moving down the bed, he threw your legs over his shoulders and began to fuck you again. He held onto the headboard as he pounded into you. You moaned Gavin’s name out loud. “P-please, master…I’m gonna…I need to…”

Gavin’s mouth twisted into a smirk. “You need to cum, little one?” You nodded, gasping for breath. He leant right over to mutter in your ear. “Too bad. You didn’t let me earlier. Got to teach you a lesson somehow, don’t I?”

You bit your lip as he continued thrusting. You were finding it increasingly difficult to hold yourself together but you had to, for Gavin. He finally came with a long, guttural moan. He planted a kiss on your forehead and climbed off, laying next to you. “B-but Gavin…” you whimpered.

Gavin pressed a finger to your lips. “You don’t get to call me that until we’re done, remember?” You nodded apologetically. He moved his hand to between your legs and started rubbing your clit in slow, gentle circles. “You’re so sexy, little one,” he whispered. You squirmed under his touch, leaning around to kiss him hard. When you broke apart, he scanned your whole face, breaking out into a smile. “You’ve been so good. Now cum for me, little one,” he commanded, plunging his fingers deep inside you.

Screaming out, you felt pleasure course through every part of your body as you rode out your orgasm. When you were finished, Gavin began kissing your entire body. “Might tease you more often,” you eventually chuckled.

“Not too often, I hope! Bloody worn me out, you have,” Gavin grinned. He stroked your hair and kissed your head. “Gonna sort the condom out first, love.”

He rolled off the bed and you cleared your throat. “Forgetting something?” you asked, waving your bound wrists.

Gavin chuckled. “Dunno, kinda like you like that,” he smirked. You kicked his leg playfully. “Okay, fine,” he laughed, untying you. “Now I really have to sort this out,” he gestured down and left the room.

He returned soon after, climbing into bed next to you and wrapping his arms around you. “Someone tired?” you teased.

Gavin laughed. “Told you, I’m knackered 'cause of you now!” He buried his face in your hair and both of you were asleep in moments.


End file.
